1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aqueous working fluid steam generation systems that include a pressure vessel.
2. Background of the Invention
Numerous aqueous working fluid steam generation systems including pressure vessels have been developed. As examples, some of these aqueous working fluid steam generation systems may include a heat exchanger. Despite the existence of these aqueous working fluid steam generation systems, further improvements are still needed in aqueous working fluid steam generation systems that include a pressure vessel and a heat exchanger.